Dual clutch transmissions for vehicles are known. They are used in an attempt to combine the advantages of manual transmissions, namely the high degree of efficiency, with the advantages of automatic transmissions, namely the change between gears without interruption of the torque transmission. Although dual clutch transmissions provide better performance and higher comfort than a single clutch transmission, they still suffer from some drawbacks.
In known dual clutch transmissions, comfort has to be compromised for performance, especially when launching the vehicle from standstill. This is due to the fact that a powerful launch has to be carried out in the 1st gear completely, followed by a potentially uncomfortable shift into the 2nd gear. A comfortable launch however can be carried out in the 2nd gear from the beginning; performance is then however a compromise.
It is thus the object of the invention to provide a method for controlling a dual clutch transmission that enables powerful launches without compromising the comfort.